La révélation
by Elan du Lac
Summary: L'Assistant a un aveu à faire au Commissaire. [OS Unknown Movies]


La révélation

 **Disclaimer:Unknown Movies et les personnages y apparaissant ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Voici un OS sur le Commissaire et l'Assistant de Unknown Movies, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Rating T pour cause de lemon semi- voire non-explicite **

* * *

L'assistant se tenait debout devant le Commissaire, celui-ci le nez plongé dans ses dossiers ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant le courage d'interrompre son chef. Le Commissaire leva la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là? demanda-t-il rudement.

\- Je … je devais, il faut que je vous parle chef, je ...je

Son chef le regarda d'un air agacé. Il soupira.

\- Je vous laisse 10 secondes pour finir votre phrase !

L'assistant prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- vous vous rendez pas compte, c'est si compliqué à dire, je … je vous ai ...aime, à la fin de sa phrase sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

Le Commissaire le regarda fixement sous le choc.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ! Ordonna-t-il en pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- Je vous aime, répéta l'assistant en reculant un peu.

\- Pardon ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vous ?!

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je devais vous en parler...

\- Mais mais comment est-ce que vous pouvez être amoureux de moi ? Je passe mon temps à vous rabaisser, à vous insulter, à vous humilier et vous, vous m'aimez ! Vous êtes maso ?

Son assistant ne répondit pas, il avait toujours pensé que le Commissaire ne se rendait pas compte de son attitude condescendante et cruelle, mais savoir que ce comportement était volontaire, ça le rendait triste.

Le Commissaire se leva, il s'approcha de son assistant, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci.

\- Vous êtes maso? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

La respiration de l'assistant s'accéléra, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le Commissaire était si proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche. Il voulu reculer, s'éloigner, le Commissaire réagit en le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Répondez moi !ordonna-t-il.

\- Je... je non, je suis pas...

\- Alors expliquez moi comment est-ce que vous pouvez m'aimer ?

\- Je... je mais j'en sais rien moi !

Des larmes perlèrent au bords de ses yeux, il ne savait pas ce que son chef attendait de lui, il ne comprenait pas, est-ce qu'il voulait se moquer de lui ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Il n'en savait rien mais il trouvait la proximité entre eux extrêmement effrayante. Le visage de son chef était à à peine quelques millimètres du sien. Il percevait son souffle.

\- Co... commissaire?murmura-t-il haletant.

Les lèvres de son supérieur emprisonnèrent les siennes dans un baiser violent. Le lieutenant se laissa faire trop choqué, il n'avait pas pensé que ceci pourrait arriver. Lorsque le Commissaire le laissa respirer, il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il serait probablement tombé si son boss ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple baiser vous mettrait dans cet état !

\- Excusez moi chef

Il baissa la tête, appréhendant la suite, est-ce que son chef avait seulement voulu joué ? Ou était-il possible que lui aussi ressente quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour vous arrêterez de vous excuser pour rien !?

Son réflexe fut de s'excuser de nouveau mais ne voulant pas énervé son chef il préféra se taire. Il se blotti contre son torse, quémandant des caresses. Le Commissaire souriait, câlinant doucement son assistant. La déclaration du jeune homme l'avait étonné, il s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il vienne lui dire ceci. Vraiment même s'il était sincère le Commissaire ne comprenait pas. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui ? Il était colérique, impulsif, obnubilé par son travail, bref un homme dont les gens fuient la compagnie.

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme était de l'amour. Certes, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que son assistant l'attirait physiquement mais de là à avoir des sentiments envers lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà éprouvé des sentiments amicaux ou amoureux pour qui que ce soit et il ne voulait pas faire du mal au jeune homme.

Cependant cette présence chaude blottie contre lui l'excitait énormément. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui là maintenant et tant pis si il y avait des risques que quelqu'un les surprenne.

Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise de son assistant et écarta la chemise afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il déposa une traînée de baisers jusqu'à son cou où ses lèvres s'attardèrent laissant une trace rouge sur sa peau. Son assistant passa ses mains sous la chemise du Commissaire, caressant ses muscles avec hésitation. Le Commissaire passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme pressant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, il s'empara de nouveau des ses lèvres.  
Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, éparpillant leur vêtements dans le bureau. Ils échangèrent maintes caresses, maintes baisers tantôt tendres tantôt passionnés. Leurs gestes étaient parfois violents parfois hésitants, ils se laissaient guider par leur désir. Alors que leurs corps s'unissaient, le Commissaire se rendit qu'il n'était pas juste attiré physiquement par son lieutenant.

\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il au jeune homme.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou pour me donner des conseils.**

 **Je vous fais des câlins à tous et à toutes !**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
